RWBY One hit-Wonders
by Gracekim1
Summary: This story is about Team RWBY and JNPR's Misadventures at Beacon!(2nd attempt at a RWBY story with hopefully some improvement! The first chapter is the only part that's slightly linked to my first RWBY story) There's craziness and drama in it too! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

RWBY One hit-Wonders

Chapter one-The Boys dive in! (linked to Awesome sleepover with disastrous results!

Jaune, Ren and the other boys al decided to have a sleepover to get back at the girls for not letting them get much sleep.

'Hi!' Sun said, as he like Penny appeared randomly.

'Who are you?' Jaune asked.

'I'm Sun Wukong and I'm on Violet's team' The blond-haired monkey Faunus said.

'Hey, Jaune. I respect your opinion but do you like Pyrrha?' Cardin asked.

'What?' Jaune replied.

'I think Nora's ok but I can tell you like Pyhrra, Jaune' Ren said.

'What? Me? Noooo! Why'd you think something like that?' Jaune asked.

'Because you asked her to help you with History' Cardin said.

'You're not supposed to say that!' Jaune yelled as he took out his Crocea Mors sword.

'What are you going to do about it, punk?' Dove asked as Cardin got out his Mace.

'This is going to get rough!' Sun cried as he got out his dark red and yellow Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang Nunchucks just in case.

'I think we should all calm down…' Ren began as he had his StormFlower SMGS wind and fire blades ready.

Just then, Yang came in and in the process both Cardin and Jaune chopped a slice of her hair off.

'Jaune, Cardin. Can you come outside for a minute?' Yang asked, calmly.

As they followed her outside the dorm, her violet eyes changed to raging red and she attacked them with her Ember Celica Gauntlets.

"I…Can't…Believe…You cut my hair!' Yang cried.

Just then, Jaune and Cardin ran into Ruby and Pyrrha as they weren't looking forwards but backwards to see if Yang was catching up to them.

'Are you guys ok?' Nora asked.

'What happened?' Ruby added.

'Yang…has…gone…mental….over us accidentally cutting a strand of her hair' Jaune gasped.

'Her eyes turn red when you or a monster cuts her hair so she'll stop at nothing to destroy the person or thing that did it to her; So you boys are dead' Ruby explained.

"Did I hear someone say 'Dead'" Weiss asked.

"I've got you now!" Yang cried.

'Jaune, Hide. Cardin, stay put' Pyrrha stated as she randomly appeared with her Milo spear and Akoúo shield.

'Hi, Ruby!' Penny said as she too appeared randomly.

'Cookie crumbs! Penny, stop doing that!' Ruby cried.

'We have a crisis here' Blake said, softly.

'Yang's not scary…' Cardin began.

Then he looked at her glaring rage red eyes and heard a tiger growl.

'Ok, now she's scary!' Cardin added.

'Everyone, Stop!' Professor Goodwitch said as she intervened before Yang could hurt anyone.

'How about we settle this through Tug-of-war? Girls VS Boys?' she suggested.

'Ok, but I'm getting revenge after this!' Yang cried.

'This is going to be so much fun!' Nora and Penny squealed.

'I guess, I'll join too' Jaune sighed.

Then the girls held the rope on the right side while boys held the left.

'Ready? On your marks! Get set? Go!' The coffee-fuelled History teacher Professor Oobeck cried.

So Ruby and the other girls pulled very hard.

'Come on! We can do this!' Ruby cried.

'Dust time!' Weiss said as she used her Myrtenaster secretly to boast our pulling strength.

The boys pulled even harder.

'They're going to win!' Cardin cried.

'We have to keep trying' Jaune said, trying to sound confident with little success.

'We're going to win!' Nora cried.

Then Blake saw Adam through the window and let go of the rope for 2 brief seconds which caused the boys to win.

'The boys are the winners' Oobeck cried.

'What was that about?!' Weiss cried.

'Stay cool, Weiss. I'm sure Blake has her reasons' Ruby said.

'So what's eating you, Blake?' Yang asked with concern.

'My past has come back to haunt me again' Blake said, softly.

'What do you mean by that?' Penny asked with curiosity.

'Remember how I told you that I left the White Fang; Well I left behind my panther, Adam as well' Blake explained as they got ready for the Vytal Festival.

'Should I break his legs?' Nora asked.

'No, It's all right' Blake said as they arrived at the Vytal Festival and lined up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Ruby, can I tell you a big secret?' Penny asked.

'Ok, what is it?' Ruby asked as they arrived at a run-down old flat building and went inside.

'I'm a robot!' Penny said.

'Wow! I never would have guessed! Can you fly and shoot missiles out of your hands?' Ruby asked, excitedly.

'No, I can only use my swords but I escaped from Roman Torchwood because he told me not to like you guys' Penny said as a shadowy figure person spied on them.

Then Ruby got out Crescent rose and listened carefully.

'Do you get the feeling, we're being watched?' Ruby whispered.

Just then, Roman attacked us with his Melodic Cudgel rifle which Ruby blocked with her ultra-cool Crescent rose.

"Roman! What are you doing here?!' Penny cried.

'Hi, Red. I've come to claim Penny back in my control' Roman said.

'Over my dead body!' Ruby cried.

'I can help you with that!' Roman taunted as they fought hand-to-hand combat with their weapons.

'Why do you want so much dust and work with the White Fang?!' Ruby cried.

'All will be revealed in good time, dear Red' Roman said as he jumped over Ruby, swiped Penny and hopped onto the helicopter with Cinder Fall inside.

'I'm watching you' Cinder mouthed at Ruby as the Helicopter flew away.

'Penny!' Ruby cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Guys! Penny's been kidnapped!' Ruby cried.

'I'll save her!' Sun cried as he ran after the helicopter with Blake running after him.

'Hi, little kitty-cat!' Roman said as he mocked Blake's wonderful purple cat ears.

Weiss launched both Sun and Blake towards the Helicopter with her Myrtenaster's purple dust together.

Then Blake and Sun grabbed Penny after they knocked out some White Fang members and jumped out whilst landing perfectly safe on the ground before Cinder could do any harm to them.

'I'll get you next time, Beacon!' Cinder cried as they vanished.

'Thanks for saving me' Penny said, shyly.

'it's the least we could do after you saved me from the air raid White fang ship with your swords' Blake said with a smile.

'Now let's get ready for Vytail's Festival!' Nora cried.

"Yeah!" The rest of them cheered as they lined up to be put in kingdom teams (even though RWBY is representing Vale).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Roman, have you gathered enough dust to go ahead with my master plan?' Cinder asked.

'We just need to steal some from another Cargo ship and we're ready' Roman replied.

'Good, because I don't want those Beacon kids to stop me from reaching my ultimate goal: To control the Grimm and… what was the other one?' Cinder trailed off.

'World domination?' Roman asked.

'No, every villian in every movie wants that. Something else' Cinder said.

"Ruling the universe?"

"No"

"The Galaxy?"

"No…Wait, I got it! Are You thinking what I'm thinking, Roma?' Cinder asked.

'I think so, Cinder but how are we going to find duck tiles to breath underwater?' Roman said, randomly.

"What? No, I want to some cookies!" Cinder cried.

"Why?" Roman asked.

"So I can enjoy torturing my former friend and Partner, Glynda Goodwitch of course" Cinder said with a smile.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my second attempt at a RWBY story!(Only this chapter will be linked to the first story I wrote! Although I might write one more Sleepover-related chapter with the teachers this time!) If you have any random ideas for what the RWBY, JPNR and CRDNL teams could do next, just PM me ok?**

**Read and review of Cinder will get you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Vytal's got talent!

**I don't own RWBY or Their song but 'Random' is a song I made up on the spot! I only own my OC that's part of VAST, Velvet's team (Who I think could be on Velvet's team) So don't forget to check VAST out plz! Enjoy!**

_Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest._

_White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test._

_Black the beast descends from shadows._

_Yellow beauty burns gold._

_All the mysteries will unfold…_

'Hello and welcome to the first ever Vytal's got Talent competition! I'm Lisa Lavender, live in Vytal and here are our competitors: Penny(will sing next time, Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Adam Taurus(will sing next time), Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie(will sing next time),Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren(will sing next time, Velvet Scarlatina(will sing next time, CRDL(will sing next time, Sun Wukong(will sing next time, Melanie Malachite and Miltia(both will sing next time with Cinder Fall, Glynda Goodwitch, Ozpin and Roman Torchwick as the judges' Lisa reported.

"First up is Team RWBY and Team JNPR with their song 'This will be the day'" Mercury, a purple-haired boy announced.

'Hi, everyone. We're team RWBY!' Ruby cried.

'And we're team JNPR' Jaune added.

'Together we're gonna rock your world with This will be the day' They said in unison.

The audience cheered as the rock music started to play.

'they see you as small and helpless

they see you as just a child

surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild

prepare for your greatest moments

prepare for your finest hour

the dream that you've always dreamed is

suddenly about to flower

we are lightning

straying from the thunder

miracles of ancient wonder

this will be the day we've waited for

this will be the day we open up the door

i don't wanna hear your absolution

hope your ready for a revolution

welcome to a world of new solutions

welcome to a world of bloody evolution

in time-your heart will open minds

a story will be told

and victory is in a simple soul

your world needs a great defender

your world's in the way of harm

you want a romantic life a fairytale that's full of charm

beware that the light is fading

beware as the dark returns

this world's unforgiving

even brilliant lights will cease to burn

legends scatter

day and night will sever

hope and peace are lost forever

this will be the day we've waited for

this will be the day we open up the door

i don't wanna hear your absolution

hope your ready for a revolution

welcome to a world of new solutions

welcome to a world of bloody evolution

in time your heart will open minds

a story will be told

and victory is in a simple soul!' Team RWBY and JNPR sang.

'I think you're great singers!' Ozpin and Glynda cried.

'I think you're terrible' Cinder said slyly as the audience booed her.

'I agree' Roman said which made someone throw a brick at his head.

"Well done team RWBY and JNPR! Next up is Pyrrha and Jaune with their duet 'Random'" Mercury said.

'(Tune to 'Red like Roses)

Random's like a fire burning, wanting to keep you warm ; If you're freezing or in a storm.

It can make you happy if you're alone or want a boy to be just more than friends which never ends

It can melt your harden cookie hart or burn you to a crisp

If you kiss a boy on the lips!

Cookies falls from the sky, When there's a Vytal Tournament

Sweet bombs go off as The White Fang charge

Cinder Fall and Roman Torchwick attack Beacon with Dust

But without warning, RWBY, JNPR and VAST with lust!

Snowflakes fall, shadows looming

Rose petals drift in the wind, Golden flame burn so brightly never going to fade

Dark red bravery grows near,

Knight in arm trapped in fear

Hammer girl equals hallucinations

Quiet boy doesn't say much

Furry flowers twikle in the sky,

Monkeys run like they can fly

Red bull guy keeps on aiming high

And Crossbreed wolf-fox keeps on waiting….

Random's like a fire burning, wanting to keep you warm ; If you're freezing or in a storm.

It can make you happy if you're alone or want a boy to be just more than friends which never ends

It can melt your harden cookie hart or burn you to a crisp

If you kiss a boy on the lips!' Pyrrha and Jaune sang.

Everyone was silent.

'That was…Interesting' Ozpin said, awkwardly.

'Had a nice ring to it' Glynda said. Her eyes said I'm horrified.

Cinder and Roman were speak-less

"Ok! Thanks Jaune and Pyrrha! Next is Ruby with her Red as rose theme" Mercury said.

'Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest.

White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test.

Black the beast descends from shadows.

Yellow beauty burns gold.

I couldn't take it, couldn't stand another minute;

Couldn't bear another day without you in it.

All of the joy that I had known for all my life

Was stripped away from me the minute that you died.

To have you in my life was all I ever wanted,

But now without you I'm a soul forever haunted.

Can't help but feel that I had taken you for granted;

No way in Hell that I can ever comprehend this.

I wasn't dreaming when they told me you were gone,

I was wide awake and feeling that they had to be wrong.

How could you leave me when you swore that you would stay?

Now I'm trapped inside a nightmare every single f'ing day.

It's like a movie, but there's not a happy ending;

Every scene fades black, and there's no pretending.

This little fairy tale doesn't seem to end well,

There's no knight in shining armor who will wake me from the spell.

I know you didn't plan this;

You tried to do what's right.

But in the middle of this madness,

I'm the one you left to win this fight.

Red like roses

Fills my head with dreams and finds me

Always closer

To the emptiness and sadness

That has come to take the place of you' Ruby sang.

'that was wonderful' Ozpin and Glynda cried.

'Hm!' Cinder groaned.

'Whatever, next person already!' Roman yelled.

Next is Weiss with her 'Mirror, Mirror' song' Mercury said.

'Mirror, tell me something,

Tell me who's the loneliest of all?

Mirror, tell me something,

Tell me who's the loneliest of all?

Fear of what's inside of me,

Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?

Mirror, mirror, what's behind you?

Save me from the things I see!

I can keep it from the world,

Why won't you let me hide from me?

Mirror, mirror, tell me something,

Who's the loneliest of all?

I'm the loneliest of all' Weiss sang.

'Well done Weiss, Now for Yang's theme'

'And now Blake's theme'

'from shadows

we'll descend upon the world

take back what you stole

from shadows

we'll reclaim our destiny

set our future free

and we'll rise

and we'll rise

above the darkness and the shame

above the torture and the pain

above the ridicule and hate

above the binding of our fate

born with no life...into subjugation

treated like a worthless animal

stripped of all rights

just a lesser being

crushed by cruel ruthless human rule

when it started

all we wanted was a chance to live our lives

now in darkness

taking everything we want and we will rise

we'll rise

we'll rise' Blake sang.

'It's time for Yang's I burn theme'

'Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest.

White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test.

Black the beast descends from shadows.

Yellow beauty burns gold.

I couldn't take it, couldn't stand another minute;

Couldn't bear another day without you in it.

All of the joy that I had known for all my life

Was stripped away from me the minute that you died.

To have you in my life was all I ever wanted,

But now without you I'm a soul forever haunted.

Can't help but feel that I had taken you for granted;

No way in Hell that I can ever comprehend this.

I wasn't dreaming when they told me you were gone,

I was wide awake and feeling that they had to be wrong.

How could you leave me when you swore that you would stay?

Now I'm trapped inside a nightmare every single f'ing day.

It's like a movie, but there's not a happy ending;

Every scene fades black, and there's no pretending.

This little fairy tale doesn't seem to end well,

There's no knight in shining armor who will wake me from the spell.

I know you didn't plan this;

You tried to do what's right.

But in the middle of this madness,

I'm the one you left to win this fight.

Red like roses

Fills my head with dreams and finds me

Always closer

To the emptiness and sadness

That has come to take the place of you

Mirror tell me something, tell me who's the loneliest of all.

Mirror, fear of whats inside of me, tell me can a heart be turned, to stone?

Born with no life

Into subjugation

Treated like worthless animal

Stripped of

All rights

Just a lesser being

Crushed by

Cruel worthless human rule

When it started

All we wanted was a chance to live our lives

Now in darkness

Taking anything we want and we will rise

We'll rise

Well rise

From shadows well descend upon the world

Take back what you stole

From shadows well reclaim our destiny

Set out future free

And well rise

And well rise

Above the darkness and the shame

Above the torture and the pain

Above the ridicule and hate

Above the binding of our fate

come at me

and you'll see

I'm more than meets the eye

you think that

you'll break me

you're gonna find in time

you're standing too close to a flame thats burning

hotter than the sun in the middle of July

sending out your army but you still cant win

listen up silly boy cuz i'm gonna tell you why

i burn

can't hold me now

you got nothing that can stop me

i burn

swing all you want

like a fever i will take you down' Yang sang.

'So much passion' Ozpin said.

'I love it' Glynda said.

'I hate it' Cinder said.

'I-' Roman began but a flash of fire from Yang as her eyes changed to Red rapidly glared at him changed his mind quickly.

'i…I.. loved it!' Roman blurted out in agony.

'Now we'll let the Audience and the people at home vote for our competitors!' Ozpin announced.

Silence.

'The results are in and…. Yang is the winner!' Mercury cried.

"Yay!' Ruby cried.

'You go, girl' Weiss said.

'You showed them who's boss' Penny said.

'One more song please?' Pyrrha pleaded.

'Ok' Yang replied.

'Dream of anything;

I'll make it all come true.

Everything you need

Is all I'll have for you.

I'm forever

Always by your side.

Whenever you need a friend,

I'm never far behind.

If the stars all fall,

When there's no more light,

And the moon should crumble,

It will be alright.

Don't you worry about the dark,

I will light up the night with the love in my heart.

I will burn like the sun,

I will keep you safe and warm.

Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day,

I will be there to take all your fears away.

With a touch of my hand,

I will turn your life to gold.

With a touch of my hand,

I'll turn your life to gold.

Let's have everything,

Nothing we cannot do.

Every heart just beaming,

Every sky turns blue.

I'm so happy

Just to have you here.

Smiles bringing sunshine,

And worries disappear.

When the days turn dark,

And we start to fall,

I will pick you up and

We will fix it all.

Don't you worry about the dark,

I will light up the night with the love in my heart.

I will burn like the sun,

I will keep you safe and warm.

Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day,

I will be there to take all your fears away.

With a touch of my hand,

I will turn your life to gold.

Gold...

Don't worry, I've got you;

Nothing will ever harm you.

I'm close by, I'll stay here;

Through all things, I will be near.

Close your eyes,

Don't you cry.

Love's around you;

In time, you'll fly.

Don't you worry about the dark,

I will light up the night with the love in my heart.

I will burn like the sun,

I will keep you safe and warm.

Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day,

I will be there to take all your fears away.

With a touch of my hand,

I will turn your life to gold.

With a touch of my hand,

I'll turn your life to gold" Yang sang as she hugged Ruby in a sister-bonding way.

"Next time, we'll be showing you Vytal's Tournament live on Vale TV. I'm Lisa Lavender, signing out' Lisa said.

_-The Vytal Tournament coming soon after Volume 2 is out-_

**I hope you enjoyed this next chapter! I thought a talent competition in the RWBY would enlighten everyone's troubles! If you have any suggestions for what I can do for the next chapter of this story or any of my other RWBY stories then PM me ok?**

**Read and review or Ruby will rob your cookies in the night along with all the milk!**

**Huntress Grace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3- Vytal's got talent 2 with more sleepovers!_

_-Inside the Beacon assembly hall-_

"_Welcome to the 2nd series of Vytal's got Talent! Today, CRDL, JNPR, VAST, Sun, Velvet and Penny's real teams will be preforming to the usual judges: Professor Ozpin, Glenda Goodwitch, Cinder Falls and Roman Torchwick! Now our Host will announce the first Team!" Lisa Lavender said._

"_First up is JNPR!" Mercury cried._

"_Hi we're JNPR and we'll be singing Volume 2's opening theme: Time to say goodbye!" Pyrrha announced._

_The audience cheered as the music started._

"_There's a point where it tips_

_There's a point where it breaks_

_There's a point where it bends_

_and a point we just can't take_

_anymore_

_there's a line that we'll cross_

_and there's no return_

_there's a time and a place_

_no bridges left to burn_

_anymore_

_we can't just wait with lives at stake_

_until they think we're ready_

_our enemies are gathering_

_the storm is growing deadly_

_now its time to say goodbye_

_to the things we loved_

_and the innocence of youth_

_how the time seemed to fly_

_from our carefree lives_

_and the solitude and peace we always knew_

_theres a day when we'll fight_

_and we're not gonna fall_

_theres a day when we'll stand_

_and a day when we won't crawl_

_anymore_

_there's a moment in time_

_and there's no going back_

_when we're pushed too hard_

_and we won't hold our attack_

_anymore_

_we can't just cling to childish things_

_as evil just grows closer_

_humanity's in jeopardy_

_this fight is far from over_

_now its time to say goodbye_

_to the things we loved_

_and the innocence of youth_

_with a doubt in our minds_

_why we chose this life_

_and at times we can't help wondering..._

_were we born to fight and die?_

_sacrificed for one huge lie?_

_are we heroes keeping peace?_

_or are we weapons?_

_pointed at the enemy_

_so someone else can claim a victory?_

_now its time to say goodbye_

_to the things we loved_

_and the innocence of youth_

_how the time seemed to fly_

_from our carefree lives_

_and the solitude and peace we always knew" JNPR sang._

"_Such mystery and grace!" Ozpin exclaimed._

"_Just beautiful!" Glenda cried._

"_Hate it" Cinder Falls said._

" _I agree" Roman said which someone throw an anvil on top of his head while the audience booed at him and Cinder._

"_Thank you, JNPR. Next is VAST singing 'Youth Rules!'" Mercury said._

"_(Tune to 'Time to say Goodbye) There's mysteries of youth,_

_There's wisdom of Old but there's things we can't do anymore_

_There's creative weapons, Teams that are skilled and_

_We just work together more!_

_We just can't wait to battle them_

_Teacher help to fight them off_

_We won't stop there!_

_Our enemies grow stronger_

_But we're going to pound them!_

_Cuz Youth Rules_

_Ruby likes Cookies_

_Nora's crazy, Ren's real quiet_

_Jaune's a maybe, Pyrrha's Jaune's match_

_Yang is blazing and Blake is in the shadows_

_We going win the Fight!_

_Our skills are refining,_

_Our strength is undermining_

_The Grimm will be destroyed _

_So the peace can up hold_

_We will attack before they do_

_As the fight's not over!_

_Cuz Youth Rules_

_Ruby likes Cookies_

_Were we meant to stand and fight?_

_Will Penny be alright?_

_Are we fighting for the good side or_

_Are we being manipulated?_

_Cuz Youth Rules_

_Ruby likes Cookies_

_Nora's crazy, Ren's real quiet_

_Jaune's a maybe, Pyrrha's Jaune's match_

_Yang is blazing and Blake is in the shadows_

_Our skills are super good!_

_We going win the Fight!" VAST sang._

"_It was…Interesting" Ozpin said._

"_It sends out a message" Glenda said._

"_The Fire burns bright tonight, so it's going to be clean_

_Beacon's the best school ever, But Cardin is real mean_

_The fireworks explode like this burning urge inside, couldn't keep it in heaven knows I've tried_

_Don't let them cut, Don't them flee_

_Be the good girl you always have to be, don't let them go!_

_Well, now they know!_

_Let it flow! Let it flow! Can't hold it back anymore! _

_Let it flow! Let it flow! Punch them and Pound the floor!_

_I don't care what they're going to do!_

_Let the fire rage on!_

_The boys never bothered me anyway!_

_It's funny how closeness makes everything just fall_

_And the hate that once controlled me _

_Can't get to me at all!_

_It's time to see what I can prove_

_To test the limits and breakthrough_

_No magic, no weapon, no foe's stronger than me_

_I'm lean!_

_Let it Flow! Let it flow! I'm one with the sun and fire!_

_Let it Flow! Let it Flow! You'll never see me tire! Here I stand and here I stay!_

_Let the Fire rage on!_

_My power punches boys (who cut Yang's hair) into the ground_

_My soul is spiralling in burning snowflakes all around_

_And one thought burns up like a fiery blast_

_If they cut my hair, I'll beat them to dust! The past is in the past!_

_Let it flow! Let it flow! And I'll rise like the break of dusk! _

_Let it flow! Let it flow! That annoying boy's a must!_

_Here I stay in the light of clay!_

_Let the fire rage on!_

_The boys never bothered me anyway!" Sun and Velvet's real team sang._

"_Interesting lyrics, guys" Ozpin remarked._

"_It was…great" Glenda said but her eyes said horrified._

"_It burns!" Cinder cried._

_Then someone threw water on her and she melted._

"_Good riddance. Where was I? Oh, yeah. Terrible" Roman said which caused someone in the audience to strike him with Lightening._

"_Thank you SUNG and VENT! Next is CRDL sings 'I'm a Bully'" Mercury announced. _

"_Thank you CRDL! Penny is going to sing a solo called 'My tragic memories'" Mercury said._

"_My soul is sadden, I can't make friends_

_He's hidden me from the world,_

_I escaped, made new friends_

_Like Ruby and Her friends_

_But he said 'wait for your time'_

_I can't handle it anymore!_

_It's my tragic Memories,_

_Haunting me in my dream_

_Affects me when I weep_

_The day he found me_

_Started up my system_

_I felt afraid_

_But now I feel alive!_

_They try to control me_

_Make me uncomfortable_

_But I won't let anymore!_

_I'll fight to do what's right!_

_I'll fight with all my might_

_For freedom!_

_It's my tragic Memories,_

_Haunting me in my dream_

_I can't sleep_

_I remember that faiteful day_

_He said 'I'd change the world'_

_But I want to do is hurl!_

_His teammates try to lock me up_

_I feel nothing when they tickle me_

_I'm an android but that doesn't bother me!_

_It's my tragic Memories,_

_Haunting me in my dream_

_Affects me when I weep_

_The day he found me_

_Started up my system_

_I felt afraid_

_But now I feel alive!" Penny sang._

"_That was so sad!" Ozpin sobbed._

"_It was so emotional!" Glenda sniffed._

"_I feel nothing" Cinder's voice said from above._

"_I feel no happy, sappy emotions!" Roman cried._

_Everyone in the audience throw tons of rocks at Roman's head._

"_The votes are in and the winner is…. We'll be right back after the break" Mercury said._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_The one-time sleepover party!_

_My special RWBY friend, animebunny444 helped me with this idea! I don't take all the credit!_

_Nora was bubbling with excitement that Ren had to hold down to keep her still._

_RWBY and JNPR were in the Lunch hall when Nora got the big idea._

_They were all wearing their school uniforms at this time._

"_So what do you think we should do during our lunch hour?" Ruby asked._

"_Me! Me! Me! Oh, I know!" Nora said._

"_Not now, Nora. We're trying to figure out what to do" Weiss said._

"_What about reading?" Blake suggested._

"_Nah. What about a cookie-eating contest?" Ruby suggested._

"_A battle to the death?" Yang suggested._

_Silence._

"_It was just an idea" Yang said, softly._

"_Oh! Oh, oh, oh!" Nora chirped._

"_Yes, Nora?" Pyrrha asked._

"_What about a sleepover party?!" Nora exploded._

_Awkward silence._

"_Absolutely not!" Weiss cried._

"_Yeah!" Yang, Ruby, Blake, Pyrrha and Velvet exclaimed._

"_Why do I even bother?" Weiss asked._

"_Because you love us!" Ruby chimed._

_XXX_

_Two hours later, RWBY's Bedroom was decorated with a huge purple banner with the words 'Sleepover party' spelt out in bold, bright red writing._

_There were tables with pretzels, Cookies, sausages, Cornish pasties, pizza, sweets, crisps, milk (Ruby's Favourite), honey, nachos and tacos._

"_Cookies!" Ruby and Nora cried as they attacked the food._

"_Milk is good for growing teens!" Yang exclaimed in a commercial way. _

"_I love Jaune!" Pyrrha exclaimed._

"_What?!" Jaune asked._

"_Nothing" Pyrrha said, swiftly._

"_Guess who's here? CRDL that's who!" Cardin cried._

"_# Yeah!" Luke said while trying to be cool which totally failed miserably._

"_We want Pyrrha!" Russel cried._

"_I think you picturing the wrong movie, This isn't Twilight" Yang stated._

"_No, but it's similar!" Dove said as all four boys attacked._

"_My wise Mace will beat you!" Cardin cried as he duelled Jaune._

"_Not a chance!" Jaune said as he lashed out at Cardin and cut Cardin's right cheek._

"_My Peace short-sword against you, Pyrrha!" Dove cried._

_Pyrrha used her spear and knocked him down in one blow._

"_You didn't stand a chance, Dove" Pyrrha stated._

"_It's just you and Me, Blake" Russel said with his short curved swords out._

_Blake used Gambol Shroud and knocked Russel off his feet in seconds._

"_You boys aren't really a challenge to me" Blake said as she and Pyrrha help Yang, Ruby and Weiss against Sky._

"_You girls are dead meat!" Sky yelled as he got out his –half large inward-curved axe and half small spike- Halberd._

"_Nope" Ruby said as She, Yang, Weiss and Nora attacked at the same time with Crescent Rose, Myrtenaster, Ember Celia and Magnhild which launched Sky, Dove, Russel and Cardin out of the dorm._

"_And stay out!" Jaune cried._

_The fight had caused a huge mess in the room._

"_Food fight!" Nora cried as she flung a cookie at Ruby._

"_Hey!" Ruby cried as she looked at Weiss, who happened to be smiling to herself and threw milk at her._

_Weiss then threw crisps at Blake._

_Blake threw Pizza at Nora._

_Nora threw mini sausages at Pyrrha._

_Pyrrha threw éclairs (Not the Éclairs!) at Jaune._

_Jaune threw profiteroles at Ren and Ren threw more cookies at Nora which Nora quickly ducked just as Glenda Goodwitch opened the door!_

"_Professor Ozpin will see all 6 of you in his office tomorrow morning. Again!" Glenda stated as she left the room to clean up._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_I can't leave Beacon, Ruby thought as the light were now out as everyone was trying to sleep._

_I'll stick with Ruby no matter what!, Yang thought with determination._

_Adam? Sun? Oh, I'll have nowhere to go if I'm expelled!, Blake thought, miserably._

_I CAN'T GO HOME, MY DAD WILL BEAT ME AGAIN!, Weiss thought._

_Jaune, sweet Jaune, Pyrrha thought._

_Does Pyrrha love me? Jaune thought._

_Ren will save me, he just has to!, Nora thought._

_I will one day die alone, Ren thought miserably._

_XXX_

_The next morning, JNPR and RWBY walked to Professor Ozpin's office with guilty looks on their face as if they had killed someone instead of fighting CRDL._

"_I heard you six were having a sleepover party, although that's allow at Beacon; you ended up battling CRDL After I told you not to fight again" Ozpin said, sternly._

"_But they interrupted our party! We had to fight them to get them out or they wouldn't et the picture!" Yang explained._

"_Oh…I see. You're dismissed but please don't do this again or I'll have no choice but to punish you next time._

_Then they all left, tidied their rooms and went to class._

_XXXXXXX_

_In Cinder and Roman's hideout…_

"_Roman, get the White Fang ready. We're going to give an old friend of mine a visit!" Cinder said as her eyes and dress glowed with flames._

_To be continued…_

**I hope you enjoyed this third chapter! I worked really hard on it!**

**I'll be really busy from today onwards, so PM me if you have any ideas on how I should continue this story!**

**So read and review or Cinder Falls will get you!**


End file.
